


That Fateful Night

by kyojinnoshoujo



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Car Accidents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 11:04:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyojinnoshoujo/pseuds/kyojinnoshoujo





	That Fateful Night

Eren was excited that his parents were going to take the family out for his 8th birthday. Before they left their home, both his dad, Grisha, and his mom, Carla, gave their son his present, a series of books about giants eating people. They had noticed how Eren always checked out this series every time they went to the library, so they just bought Eren his own copies.

"Wow! Thanks! I love it!" Eren exclaimed with a giant smile on his face.  

His older sister, Mikasa, gave him a tiny locket, with a picture of the Jeagers on one side and with an inscription, 'It's all about the journey, not the destination' on the other. "This is so girly, Mikasa," he answered, when he opened her present.

"Oh shut up..."

"Come on you two, don't fight or we won't go out,"said Carla, "Now, go upstairs and get your jackets. Your father and I will be waiting in the car outside."

Mikasa and Eren hurried up to their rooms and grabbed their jackets from their closets.

Eren took his books and he put them neatly on his bookshelf. Then, he took his present from Mikasa and stuffed it into his front pocket. He absolutely loved it, but he would never tell Mikasa that.

 

They quickly made their way down the stairs and out the door. They ran towards their father's car and piled into the back seat. "So dad, where are we going for my birthday?" asked Eren, as Grisha pulled out of the driveway.

"We already told you, Eren. It's a surprise." he answered.

"Oh come on dad. Please tell me," Eren whined.

"No Eren, now sit down or we're turning the car around."

Eren sat down with his arms crossed and a pout on his face.  Mikasa reached over and playfully slapped her younger brother on the arm. "Oh calm down Eren. It's all about the journey, not the destination."

Eren uncrossed his arms and heaved a huge sigh. Mikasa was right...as usual.

"Mom...Dad...I'm s-" He saw a flash of light, and then he heard a loud, ear shattering sound. He felt himself being pushed around like a rag doll in the back seat of his father's car. He felt something heavy cover his body, and after what seemed like an eternity, Eren blacked out.

 

"Somebody call 9-1-1!" Eren heard, but just barely. Eren wanted to wake up, but his body wouldn't respond to what his brain was saying.

"Quickly! Somebody call an ambulance. We got somebody breathing!"

Breathing? What are they talking about? Eren wondered. He finally forced his eyes open. He noticed his father's car and another car being melted together in a pile of burning metal.

Did we get into an accident? Where's mom and dad? Where's Mikasa?Eren tried to sit up, but his body wouldn't even budge. He settled for turning his head to see his surroundings, however he regretted that decision almost immediately.  

He saw his mother's and father's bodies completely mangled. They were contorted in ways that a human body should never be able to bend; missing arms and legs as if they were forcibly ripped out of their sockets, and they were completely soaked in blood. Right next to his parent's bodies, lay the corpse of his beloved older sister. Mikasa was charred that even Eren didn't recognize her immediately.

Eren wanted to yell. He mouth was open, but he could only manage a soft strained scream.

"It's going to be alright, kid. The ambulance is on the way," Eren heard from a nearby person, but he wasn't focusing on the stranger's voice, all he could see were the dead corpses of what used to be his family. The stranger spoke again, "Look at me, you stupid brat!"

That caught Eren's attention, and he turned his head to look into the steel-grey eyes of the stranger.  "What happened?" Eren asked, although he felt completely winded by asking.

"It seems like the driver that hit your car was drunk. He's fine though, bastard. Anyways my friend and I saw the smoke from your car and we stopped to help. It was hard to get you out, because that little girl over there was completely covering your body..."

Mikasa had protected him. Eren could feel the tears start to well up and they were threatening to fall down his cheeks. He didn't want to cry in front of this stranger that had saved him. He felt his own breathing beginning to become ragged, when he felt a warm touch trying to calm him down.

"It's alright to cry you know..." was all he said, and Eren completely lost it.

 

The stranger stayed by Eren's side comforting him until the ambulance showed up, during the ride to the hospital, and he was waiting for Eren once he got out of surgery.

"So how are you feeling, brat?" was the first thing he asked when he noticed Eren begin to stir.  "The nurse found this in your pocket after they took your clothes."  The stranger held up the locket that Mikasa had given Eren for his birthday.

Eren watched as the stranger placed the locket on the table next to his hospital bed.  "I'm not a brat..." he slurred, the effects of the anesthesia still wearing off, "My name's Eren...yours?"

"My name is Levi."

Levi? His mind was becoming foggier, and his eyelids were becoming heavy.  He didn't want to go to sleep.  He was terrified out of his mind that Levi wouldn't be there when he woke up, and he would be alone.  

"If you're tired then go to sleep, you brat," said Levi, noticing Eren's eyelids slowly shutting and suddenly opening again.  "Everything will be okay."

He placed his hand on Eren's head, and he felt safe for the first time that night as he slipped into unconsciousness.

 

Nightmares plagued Eren that night.  Burning bodies.  Screams.  The clash of metal hitting metal.  Eren opened his mouth to scream, but no sound came out.

He wanted nothing more than to wake up in his bedroom and his parents to tell him it was just a dream.  Eren wanted to believe that everything was going to be alright.  “Eren!” he heard from afar.  He could have sworn it was his mother calling him.  He heard the voice call out again, “Eren!  Wake up!”

 

Eren slowly opened his eyes.  While his eyes were still trying to focus, he heard from a voice, “Eren, are you okay?  You were screaming at the top of your lungs.  Does something hurt?”  Eren turned his head to see a nurse with short auburn hair looking down at him with a worried expression on her face.

Eren had to think for a while, before he remembered.  “Where’s Levi?” he asked the nurse.

The nurse looked confused and then said, “Do you mean the man that brought you here?  He and his friend left hours ago.”

It was as he feared.  Levi wasn't there.  No one to comfort him, no one to help him, he was completely alone.


End file.
